


A Rainha e o Dragão

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Rikka female version, Romance, The queen and the dragon, fairy tale
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Uma rainha de coração puro e um dragão malvado.





	A Rainha e o Dragão

**Author's Note:**

> Estou a estudar português e teve a oportunidade de escrever uma pequena história para um projeto na aula... Então, teve esta ideia com o Shiki e o Rikka (versão feminina) graças a outra fanfic que já tinha escrito.
> 
> É a primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic nesta língua e espero não seja a única. Desculpem os erros.

**.**

**.**

Num longe lugar, existia um reino prospero e cheio de fortuna que era governado por uma rainha maravilhosa. Ela era muito jovem, amigável e com um coração puro, querida, respeitada e admirada por todos os povoadores que lá moravam. Além disso, a rainha tinha uma beleza incomparável; um cabelo cor de rosa, longo e rizado, e olhos cristalinos da mesma cor que transmitiam confiança e alegria.

Ela não tinha esposo, um rei, nem filhos, mas havia dois cavaleiros que adorava como se fossem próprios, como os seus filhos de coração. A pesar de não ter uma família, e de que os seus pais morreram quando ela era criança, não se sentia sozinha; o seu reino, a sua gente e os seus confiáveis cavaleiros era tudo o que ela precisava para ser feliz... Ou isso era o que ela achava.

No reino existia uma lenda popular. Dizia-se que, há muitos anos atrás, um dragão malvado fez um grave dano às suas terras, tendo como resultado uma catástrofe. Hoje, os jovens não acreditavam nesse acontecimento, achavam que só eram histórias que os adultos contavam para assustá-los, mas havia alguns velhos que não a esqueciam... Foi aquele dragão real? Ninguém o sabia.

Um dia de primavera o céu tornou-se cinzento, escuro e tenebroso, como se estivesse a anunciar uma forte tormenta... Mas, o sucesso foi completamente diferente e inimaginável.

O terror preencheu as ruas, os povoadores corriam as suas casas para se refugiar do perigo, e a duvida crescia cada vez mais... Agora, o que ia a acontecer com o seu reino? As esperanças eram poucas.

A rainha estava nervosa, preocupada pela sua gente, mas mantinha-se firme, como cabeça do reino ela tinha de ser forte. Então, logo de o pensar cuidadosamente, tomou uma importante decisão... Sair do seu castelo e enfrentar o problema diretamente.

Lá fora o clima era terrível, cada vez mais cinzento. Ela não tinha medo nenhum, só se sentia intimidada com a grande e particular presença frente a ela... Um corpo enorme, quase do mesmo tamanho do que o do seu castelo, pele áspera e de cor preto, olhos vermelhos cheios de ódio, orelhas pontiagudas, cauda longa, asas abertas... O dragão que até agora era uma lenda para o povo estava ali e pronto para destruir tudo.

E a rainha, pelo bem do reino que tanto amava, tinha a obrigação de protegê-lo, estava disposta a sacrificar-se. ... Era um ato heróico e cheio de amor.

Então, logo de alguns minutos que se tornaram eternos, o dragão aceitou a oferenda.

**.**

Quando a rainha abriu os olhos não sabia aonde se encontrava.

O espaço no seu redor não era diferente a decoração do seu palácio; era elegante e amplo, mas um pouco frio. A luz das velas ajudava-a a distingui-lo e, então, encontrou uma presença... Já não havia um dragão tenebroso, só um homem jovem, bem vestido, alto e de aspeto atrativo... Era como um príncipe, não, era como um verdadeiro rei.

A rainha, enfeitiçada, aproximou-se a ele e pôde ver melhor o seu rosto, estava ferido, havia sangre nas suas bochechas, e sem medo nenhum as tocou com delicadeza. Eram cálidas, até suaves, e ela sintiu-se cômoda com aquele novo contato entre os dois. Logo, murmurou algumas palavras que ninguém era capaz de compreender e o resultado foi a desaparição das feridas.

Os olhos violetas do homem ficaram cheios de supresa pela inesperada ação e a rainha, ainda com as mãos no rosto contrário, sorriu-lhe com carinho e compreensão. Havia mostrado o seu poder secreto e não se arrependia, ao contrario, estava feliz de poder ajudá-lo.

E frente ao frente, num lugar tranquilo e apartado do resto do mundo, a magia nasceu... O olhar do homem, agora mais calmo e brilhante, apaixonou a rainha de olhar cor de rosa.

Não houve palavras, nenhuma explicação, só um beijo doce e puro que ninguém impediu.

A rainha sempre soube que o dragão não era malvado, nem queria lhe fazer mal, e compreendeu rapidamente que só precisava de amor... Amor sincero y de verdade, uma responsabilidade que ela aceitou com gosto. 

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigado por ter lido! Até a próxima.


End file.
